


Post

by CPflashFan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPflashFan/pseuds/CPflashFan
Summary: Barry get jealous. Its fluffy angst.





	Post

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Again its meant to be fluffy and not taken seriously. This was written quickly so forgive my mistakes.

Barry sighed loudly exhausted after just taken down a bad guy. He was use to the pain that would sometimes come after his mission, but he usually had Iris here to help him cope. He couldn’t help that he was dependent on her. Iris had gone to Coast City to be with Linda for a week and to celebrate her friend’s birthday.

 

Although Barry couldn’t deny that he did everything he could think of to convince iris to stay.

 

\---3 days ago------

 

At the loft Iris was packing her things getting ready to leave to Coast City

 

“Bear which one?” She held up two dresses. Both tight with low necklines.

 

Barry immediately sprung up from his position in bed with his eyes wide.

 

“I thought it was just a girls trip. You know……just you and Linda” He asked curiously.

“It is just a girls trip, but we cant stay in her apartment all weekend babe” Iris finds humor in his sudden jealousy.

 

“I know I just didn’t expect…that” He says pointing at the dress, with a shocked expression.

 

“First you bought me the black dress and second you loved the red one when I wore it for a CCPN event” Iris inquires curiously. Barry could tell Iris was going to keep pressing him about this.

 

“I……I’m just going to miss you is all. You know I hate being apart from you”

 

“Awww babe, I love you too” Iris walked over to Barry and kissed him”

 

“Especially with you looking like this, that all I can think about.” Barry grabbed Iris by the waste kissing her deeply. She was hesitant at first, taken in by his deep love. They fell simultaneously into bed together.

 

\----- The Day of the Trip -------

 

 

“Okay babe, I have everything” Iris had her things by the door ready to leave for her girls weekend.

 

“Ummmm, no you don’t you’re missing something” Barry teased, with mock worry.

“Wait, no I’m not. I think I have everything” Panic began to set in on Iris, although she had already over packed as Barry was sure to remind her every time especially for their honeymoon.

 

“Yeah you are babe…….you’re missing me” Barry said smugly.

 

“If you keep doing that I wont be able to leave Barry, stop being so cute”

 

“I cant help it Iris, I am your adorable nerd’

 

“That you are, okay I love you bye” Iris quickly retorted with a kiss, shuffling out the door. She knew she had to leave now or Barry would sweet talk her into staying.

 

“Oka……..” Barry was cut off by the sound of the door shutting. He giggled to himself as he sauntered to the couch. Iris had made him promise not to mop around for the time that she was gone. Maybe he would call Cisco, if he wasn’t breached somewhere with Cynthia. Barry did not know what to do. Friday nights usually consisted of snuggling on the couch with Iris.

 

The night moved slow and seemed to drag on.

 

Barry was awakened from his notification by a beep on his phone. It was notifying him that Iris had posted something on Instagram. He hurriedly opened his phone, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

 

Looking down at his phone he saw it was picture of Iris looking rather sexy in the black dress that he now regretted buying for her. He quickly liked the picture and left a comment.

 

-BarryAllen- @IrisWestAllen woah you look great babe. Almost too great, love you.

 

After commenting he made sure to take a screen shot of the picture, for later use.

 

Deciding that he would go back to sleep he put his phone down. He woke up a few minutes later, noticing that it was close to midnight. He picked up his phone, to check if Iris had commented something cheeky back as she always did.

 

Scrolling through Barry saw that she hadn’t, but an interaction at caught his eye.

-ScottCCPN- @IrisWestAllen Looks like you’re having fun West. You look beautiful. Stay safe.

-IrisWestAllen- @ScottCCPN Its West-Allen and yes I’m having a great time, but ill take the other compliment, I know I look great.

 

-ScottCCPN- @IriswestAllen don’t get too cocky West-Allen.

 

Not knowing why but Barry was suddenly heated about the exchange. He obviously knew that he didn’t have anything to worry about with Iris, but he was insecure sometimes. Knowing that Iris was out of his league and extremely beautiful never bothered him, in fact it helped his ego he hated to admit. He decided he would call Iris at that. Simply to calm himself if anything.

 

“Hello, babe hey” Iris slurred out her words sounding a bit tipsy.

 

“Babe, where are you? Are you drunk?” Barry threw out the rapid-fire questions in an attempt to get more information out of Iris.

 

“Baby, I’m fine. Lin and I just got back from a club. We are at her apartment. Yes, I’m a little tipsy, but I’m safe.” Iris managed to get out while keeping her giggling under control.

 

“Iris this is not a joke” Barry scolded

 

“Barry I know it’s not a joke….now. Way to be buzz kill babe, what’s wrong with you” Iris was getting irritated and sober rather quickly given Barry’s tone.

 

“Nothing is wrong with me, I’m just worried about you. You can be reckless.”

 

“Whoa, Barry first you call me sounding like my dad and now you’re accusing me of being reckless. What’s wrong with you?” Iris, managed to get out frustratingly without yelling.

 

“Nothing is wrong with me, I worry about you constantly. You don’t mind when out gu…people do it. Why does it bother you when I do it” Barry said trying to calm the situation.

 

“What is this about Barry? Do you not want me to have fun? Why is me being with my friend so offensive to you” Iris was yelling now with Linda on the other side trying to calm her down.

 

“I saw you flirting with Scott”

 

“Now you’re just making shit up Barry”

 

“On Instagram Iris I saw”

 

“Wait, this is about me talking online to my old boos” Iris said with a slight angry chuckle.

 

“Its not funny and he’s more than your old boss. You two dated, or at least tried to” Barry said.

“Okay, Barry I don’t want to fight. But I also did nothing wrong. So tell me what this is really about” There was silence on the phone as Iris waited for answer.

 

“I just feel like one day you’ll see”

 

“I’ll see what Barry” Iris said prying.

 

“You’ll see that you’re too good for me. I shot for the stars with you babe and I feel lucky every second I think about you being my wife.”

 

“Babe, the only thing that ill ever see is that I’m married to the most incredibly man. The love of my life, my constant, my best friend and my partner” Iris said, getting emotional over this.

 

Barry didn’t say much as he took this in. He started to feel silly for making a big deal out this.

 

“Babe, you know something I’ve never told you”

 

“Hmm what?” Barry asked inquisitively

 

“Remember that date I was supposed to have with Scott, when we where dealing with zoom?”

 

“The red dress date?” They both laughed at Barry’s recollection

 

“Yes that date. Well when I couldn’t go on that date because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the day you came to live with us. Barry I’ve been in love with you for years. I might not have verbalized it as you did, or as early.” They both chuckled at that last part.

 

“I love you Iris West-Allen”

 

“I love you to Barry. I really cant leave you alone for a second can I babe.” They both started laughing at this.

 

“No, no you cant”

 

“What do you think maybe you should come here tomorrow and we could spend Saturday night in a hotel. A second honeymoon as it may”

 

“Yes, I would love that”

 

With that they hung up with the joy of seeing each other and holding each other soon in their minds.

 


End file.
